


couch kisses

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting together but like OFFICIALY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: the naps that you take with the person you love are the best naps
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	couch kisses

Jisung sighed as he began to doze off on his apartment's couch. He was so tired and he just needed a quick nap. Then he would be able to finish the assignment that was due tomorrow at 10 a.m. He hoped. 

College was so hard and anyone who said it wasn’t hard was a liar or just didn’t care. He was so exhausted. 

Hearing the front door open Jisung opened his eyes slightly to see that it wasn’t Chenle, his roommate, but it was Jeno, his boyfriend? He didn’t know yet. They were friends. But then they kissed. And went on a date. So now it’s all complicated and weird. 

Jeno snorted at seeing Jisung laying on the couch almost asleep. He had come over to hangout. Maybe even kiss a little. That was apparently not going to happen. 

“Jeno?” Jisung looked at him in confusion, “What’s up?”

“Nothing you sleepy baby. Did I interrupt your nap?” Jeno had taken off his shoes and coat and was making his way to where the couch was. 

Jisung shook his head slowly, “No, I wasn’t asleep yet.” Jisung was falling asleep though. He could hear it in how his words were being mumbles together. 

Jeno chuckled while leaning over to brush Jisung’s hair out of his face, “But you are almost asleep?” 

Jisung nodded softly and hummed at the feeling of Jeno’s hands playing with his hair. Gosh, he was falling in love with the older boy and he didn’t know what to do about it. Jisung was too tired to actually think anything through though. So instead he did the first thing his monkey brain thought of. 

He grabbed Jeno’s hand and pulled Jeno down on top of him. 

Jeno made a noise of surprise before registering what was exactly happening. By the time he understood what just happened Jisung had already wrapped his arms around Jeno and was sighing with happiness. 

“Baby, what the hell?” Jeno whispered while flushing red. Jisung was never this confident and he didn’t know how to act with it. 

“Shhhhhh, Hyung, we sleep now,” Jisung whispered back while burrowing his nose into Jeno’s hair and inhaling. His Jeno always smelled so good. 

Jeno chuckled, still confused but he decided to just get comfortable. They would talk about this when they woke up. 

Both of the boys drifted off to sleep, completely content with the situation they were in. 

—

“Jaemin Hyung, what are you doing?!” 

Jisung was woken up by a loud whisper. He was confused as to the weight that was on top of him. He was confused about what was happening in general. The “whispering” of his roommate and the roommate's boyfriend weren’t helping though. 

“Lele shut the hell up! I’m getting blackmail. Also, I’m going to send these pictures to Jeno later, he’s going to love them!” Jaemin said. While Jaemin was talking Jisung finally heard the phone camera and understood that his hyung was in fact taking pictures of him. 

Jisung groaned and finally opened his eyes to see the cheeky smiles of both Jaemin and Chenle. 

“What’s up love birds? How was your nap?” Chenle said with a snicker. 

Jisung looked to the weight on his chest to see that Jeno was still knocked out on top of him, startled he let out a soft, “Oh…”

That set Jaemin and Chenle off and they were laughing like madmen. “Oh gosh, you two are worse than Lele and I, and we are actually in a relationship!”

Jisung finally realized what was actually happening and he was bright red. He must have been fidgeting too much because he felt Jeno stir and then lift his head up in confusion. 

Jisung has stilled the moment he felt Jeno move and was looking at Jeno with wide eyes. Jeno looked at Jisung with equally as wide eyes before he smiled and dropped his head back down into Jisung’s chest with a happy hum. 

Jisung was looking at the older boy in awe when he heard Chenle fake gagging from right beside Jaemin. Jisung looked at the two before he started to shoo them out of the living room, “Get out! You guys are loud!”

Chenle gasped with offense, “It’s my apartment to Park!”

Jisung lifted a middle finger at his best friend before he looked at Jaemin with a pleading look in his eye. 

Jaemin nodded before turning to Chenle, “Come on love, let's go get food!” 

Chenle turned to his boyfriend just to see him pouting. Chenle sighed before he nodded and gestures for them to leave, but not before also flipping Jisung off. 

Once the front door had closed, Jisung let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding. He had begun to rub Jeno’s back and play with his hair. 

“Jen, baby, I know you are awake,” Jisung said with a slight smirk. 

Jeno groaned, “I was just waiting for you to get them to leave and you did!” Jeno had turned his head so that he could look up at Jisung. 

Jisung snorted, “Yeah I did, how was your nap?” Jisung was still rubbing Jeno’s back but had leaned his down slightly so that he could rest his lips on Jeno’s forehead. 

Jeno sighed, “The best nap that I have ever had. I’m only napping with you from now on.” 

Jisung started to blush again, “You know Jaemin Hyung was right, that is a really coupley thing to do.” Jisung felt his heart leap to his throat when he said that. He had never felt this nervous before. 

Jeno had stopped moving around before he slightly lifted his body up so that he could look Jisung in the eyes, “Park Jisung, if that is your way of asking me to be your boyfriend I will beat your ass.” 

Jisung let out a loud laugh, “Oh my hell baby, no no no no. But at least I know you want to be boyfriends now.” 

Jeno still holding himself up lightly brought himself down so that he could kiss Jisung, an actual proper kiss. “Park Jisung, I have wanted to be your boyfriend from the first time that I saw you accidentally snort water out your nose after we first became friends.” 

Jisung had stilled with shock before he let out an airy laugh, “Lee Jeno, you like weird things.”

“Well yeah, I fell for you didn’t I?”

Jisung let out a loud laugh at that and he heard Jeno giggle along. Jeno gave Jisung another peck before he cuddled back into Jisung’s chest. Jisung gave a kiss to Jeno’s forehead while laughing. 

These two may not have been the relationship that everyone had expected, but they were happy. And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
